Lily's Wedding
by Huntress of the sky
Summary: Petunia left without another word and drove all the way home. Away from her sister and out of her life forever. Petunia's take on Lily's wedding


**Hey this is my first Harry Potter but I LOVE the series ;)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything this brilliant idea was J.K Rowling or beauty and the beast.**

**It's only a one-shot about how Petunia would might react about her sister's wedding.**

Petunia looked down at the posh invitation that and owl had just recently delivered to her and her new husband. One the front in green fancy handwriting read:

Mr and Mrs Dursley

4 Privet Drive

She sadly already knew that it was _her _lot. Carefully she turned over the envelope and with trembling hands and read the fancy print.

You are invited to the wedding of:

James Potter

and

Lily Marie Evans

Best man: Sirius Black

Maid of honour: Alice Longbottom

Petunia looked at the name of the maid of honour the memory coming back to her. It had been like every other normal day but then her sister came round with their parents. Petunia knew that there was something funny going on because there was no way in England that Lily would visit her after what she had said to her quite a long time ago. Lily had asked Petunia if she would be her maid of honour but she coldly said no. the reason being she didn't want to be a part of her sister's life.

4 weeks later

Petunia slowly but silently slipped into the last pew at the very back of the small church. She sat there waiting alone as Vernon refused to come saying that no Dursley would be caught dead at that _freak's _wedding. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the weeding march.

Instead of looking to the back of the church where the bride would soon be entering, she turned around to the alter when her sister's soon-to-be husband was talking to his best man. He stopped and looked awe-struck towards the aisle. Petunia turned around and followed his gaze and had to admit her little sister looked

B

E

A

U

T

I

F

U

L

She was on the arm of one of her friends but if you didn't know any better you would say it was her brother. Their parents had died a year earlier so her father didn't have the chance to give his youngest daughter away. When they had reached the alter Lily's friend whispered a few words of encouragement to her and her to be husband before taking his place next to the best man. James then whispered to Lily something nobody could hear but it made Lily smile. She sat through the vows and looked at her sister's face which was filled with happiness something she had never since her parents had died from a Death Eater attack. Petunia looked around the hall to where Lily's bridesmaid and maid of honour were stood looking happily at the couple. She thought back to her own wedding she had picked her best looking friends to be her bridesmaids but they didn't look at her and Vernon the way Lily's were looking at her and James but all friends are like that aren't that aren't they? Petunia looked back to her sister's dress. Beads covering the top part of the dress the rest flowing down. Beautiful just like her.

She followed behind them to the reception which was outside. Petunia rolled her eyes at her reception a mansion or grand hall would be better than this like Petunia's but this was so Lily like. Everybody cheered when the new Mr and Mrs Potter came running through the doors; halfway James knelt down and picked Lily up bridal style. Lily laughed in surprise but continued laughing.

Petunia again rolled her eyes at Lily's antics, when she had her reception Vernon and she had walked sensibly down the way and the guests clapped politely but not one cheered. The first dance had started which pulled Petunia out of her thoughts. She looked over to the dance floor where everybody had cleared the floor for the bride and groom meaning Lily and James. Petunia automatically recognised the song it was Beauty and the Beast. Petunia watched and James and Lily danced as one around the floor not tearing their eyes away from each other as if there was no-one else in the room. When the song had finally finished James threw Lily into the air and caught her again. Again everybody cheered for the couple.

She watched as the best man sauntered over and out his arm lazily around the groom's shoulders and pulled Lily away from him. Petunia felt herself get angry at this man but her anger slowly melted away when she heard Lily laugh. He twirled her around the dance floor a couple of times making her laugh before she leant up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She sniffled at this; at her wedding most of her guests were colleagues of Vernon's and all of his distant family who didn't really like her, but she didn't care because she didn't like them either. 'No she has a sensible husband and a comfortable house she didn't _need_ anything her sister stood for. Petunia shook the thoughts out of her head. She loved her husband and her family more than anything but the one thing she didn't have in her life was the magic and excitement Lily's contained. She quickly found a space to sit to listen to the speeches, she heard their friends telling the families that had just united about their time at school and hoe Lily had despised James but they had eventually stopped being stubborn and finally accepted that they like each other, although Sirius had used more refined words while everybody chuckled along. Her friends looked so happy it wasn't fair. Ever since they were little Lily always got the better even if her parents didn't mean it to be like that.

Petunia left without another word and drove all the way home. Away from her sister and out of her life forever.

**This is it please tell me what you think **** (Wedding dresses on my profile)**

**Huntress of the Sky**


End file.
